Left 4 Dead:Blood Season begins
by Rai112
Summary: I used my own characters based off my real life friends and me,I will do more of it if I get good reviews,It is my first story so I hope it goes well :)


Chapter 1:

The four survivors waved at the Train "Hey!,Hey we are humans!,STOP!" Ryley yelled at the on going train,The train did not do anything and flew away "Aw they ain't gonna stop" He stated,he adjusted his black unzipped jacket,showing his Blue T-shirt,covered in blood,he looked over to his Team mates,,Liam,Cody and Zack,each of them had there own past and they did not talk about it. they all meet each other after the infection struck"This is bullshit" Zack said angrily.

"The ass-hats in the train ignored us" Liam said,Reloading his M-16,Looking around for any infected,the Cold night making him shiver,Cody on the other hand did not care,he wore a Orange T-shirt and normal blue jeans,He looked over in the distance to see a horde of Infected running,The noises of the Train must of had attracted them.

"Infected coming!" Cody alerted the rest of the team,Readying his duel pistols.

"God dammit,That train must of alerted them!" Liam stated.

"Every one ready your weapons!" Ryley shouted,Loading his Shot Gun and waiting.

Zack grabbed his Katana and Swung it around,He didn't like Guns and was more partial to the infected Finally reached them and Zack swung his sword,slashing at the infected as Cody fired upon them,Blood slashing every were,A Hunter leaped from the building and tackled Zack to the ground "HUNTER'S GOT ME!" He screamed as it began to tear through him "Shit" Ryley thought as he shot the hunter,helping Zack up,Ryley looked behind him and blasted his Gun,Destroying the head of the infected as Liam Shot his M-16,Running and dodging the hits that they swung,Liam Ran into a Boomer,Acting in haste he shot it right there,It exploded,throwing the Bile all over him

"Boomer puke!" He shouted as the infected ignored the other survivors and ran straight to Liam,Zack ran after them and slashed into there backs,Cody and Ryley helped him but shooting at the infected,Leaving a gap large enough in the crowd for Liam to escaped,They finished off the infected when a smoker looked in the distance,it shot it's tongue and caught Ryley "Smokers got me!" *He shouted as it hung him off the building,They killed the smoker and he fell,Landing on a car,lucky for them it had no alarm,they helped Ryley up and they moved along.

"Every one ok?" Ryley asked,Looking around for a safe room

"Yeah but the thing is are you?" Zack asked him

"Yeah...I'm fine" He said tending to a wound from falling on the car,Liam yawned

"We should find somewhere to sleep or something" He stated,looking at the other team-mates,the all look around for somewhere to sleep,They know if they sleep in the wrong place they will become zombie chow! "Hey look! A saferoom over there!" Cody said,pointing to the room,They Were about to make they way over there when they spot a Witch sitting and crying "Stay away from her!" Zack says "I want to see why she's crying though!" Ryley argues,Looking at the witch,The witch growls and then screams,Attacking Ryley" AH GET IT OFF MEH!" He screams,as they all attack the witch and helps him up "Bloody moron" Cody whispers to Liam,They Got inside the Saferoom "Wait guys im healing" He said as he healed,he finished healing and sat down,taking a sip of water "This is bullshit" *He said to every one

"Yeah I know" Cody said,taking a bite out of a snack bar then munching into to it hungrily,finishing it shortly he yawned "I think I might take a nap" He said and laid down and closed his eyes,he began to snore quietly "So Zack,were are you from?" Liam asked "Well long story short,I worked at a sword shop,I owned it as well and you?" Zack asks To Liam "Well I worked at a the Australian military before this,I was sent here for war games with Americas army,I was the only one to make it out of the base when the infection hit" He answered.

"And what about you Ryley?,Where did you do?" Zack asked "I did some things that isn't your business!" He snapped back

"Okay then!" Zack said "Sorry!"

"No,Im sorry,I should not have snapped at you" Ryley apologizes,he lays down and falls asleep,the others do the same shortly after.


End file.
